


The boy with the black vans

by LarryLovesRainbows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estando en un Instituto para enfermos mentales lo que menos esperas es algo bonito.</p><p>Eso fue lo que me sucedió, creía que ese chico con las vans negras sería otra escoria en mi vida pero no fue así. Él solo es un recuerdo bonito que permanece en mi mente día a día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

Recuerdo que hace un año y medio estaba llegando a este lugar. Mi madre me acompañaba, y su mirada al abandonar a su hijo de 17 años en un instituto para enfermos mentales era totalmente indiferente. Parecía no importarle dejarme aquí, parecía que yo sólo era una mochila con la que debía cargar día a día.

No hubiese llegado aquí al ser tan cobarde. Porque esa cobardía casi me lleva hacia mi acto más valiente, por el cual estoy aquí. Por mis intentos de actos valientes de los que hoy me arrepiento.

De no haber vomitado esas píldoras estaría tres metros bajo tierra. De haberme tirado a ese acantilado estaría en los estómagos de diferentes animales e insectos. De haber muerto no hubiera llegado a donde estoy ahora, aquí donde lo conocí a él.

Él. Él chico con las vans negras. El chico al que no veo hace meses. El chico que me enseño a ser valiente sin ser cobarde. El chico que en un primer momento parecía una escoria en mi vida pero no lo fue, y nunca lo será, porque ese chico fue la bandita cubriendo mis más recientes heridas. El que permanece en mi mente día tras día, noche tras noche, con la esperanza de que algún día saldré de aquí e iré a buscarlo por las calles de Londres.


	2. Capítulo 1: "Días grises."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry llega al instituto en que deberá pasar bastante tiempo.

Era 1ro de septiembre cuando llegué aquí. Era verano aún, pero el clima no lo aparentaba, con fuertes vientos y una violenta lluvia que amenazaba con llegar a la ciudad. Era aún de madrugada cuando salí de mi antigua casa con mi madre para venir aquí, fue un viaje de unas cuatro horas y media hasta el Instituto para Enfermos Mentales Gracias de Dios. Irónico nombre para un instituto que tiene de todo menos algo religioso, las palabras 'religión' y 'Dios' aquí son como decir 'sano' y 'no loco'. Sea lo que sea no debería estar aquí.

Tres intentos de suicido fueron los que le dieron a mi madre la idea de llevar a su hijo a un instituto para verdaderas personas con problemas. Y yo sólo quería alejarme de toda la falsedad de la gente de ahora, antes no habían problemas de hipocresía en la primaria, pero lo hubieron en la secundaria. Todos esos amigos que me deseaban lo mejor a la cara, me deseaban lo peor a mis espaldas. Hoy en día sólo pienso en una persona que nunca fue ni será falsa conmigo.

10:30 a.m. fue la hora en que llegué aquí, y apenas lloviznaba, pero el cielo se mantenía igual de gris. Lo primero que me llamó la atención del lugar fue el gran bosque a un lado del establecimiento, que parece de hace unas siete décadas por los colores tan apagados (aunque los lugares tristes siempre tienen colores tristes). La pintura se salía de a poco y las ventanas estaban sucias, los columnas en la entrada parecían a punto de desplomarse y el césped de por ahí parecía quemado como si el sol quemara todo lo que encuentra con vida.

La directora del instituto "nombre inconveniente" recibió a mi madre al bajar del auto, no quería bajar pero debí hacerlo cuando la directora, la señora Williams, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me bajó de un tirón, agarrándome del brazo con sus huesudas y arrugadas manos. Podría jurar que casi me rompe un brazo por tal brusquedad.

Williams parecía haberse quedado 50 años en el tiempo, su vestimenta hacía todo tenebroso, y la sangre que seguía en mis muñecas por las cortadas de antes de salir volvía todo peor. Escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y miré hacia otro lado mientras Williams me sostenía de los hombros. No fue buena idea cortarse antes de salir y no limpiar la sangre, pero esa hubiera podido ser una última oportunidad de irme de este mundo.

Mi madre y Williams hablaron unos minutos sobre esos "buenos tratos" que me darían aquí. Al terminar la plática mi madre se fue si saludar, ni una mirada. Ella parecía ser otra persona falsa en mi vida, básicamente todo lo que me rodeaba era falso.

— ¡Camina, engendro del demonio!—gritó Williams empujándome cuando el auto de mi madre no era visible. Eso podría sonar como algo que diría alguien religioso, pero ella tampoco tenía algo religioso, y nunca lo tendrá.

El instituto se dividía en dos sectores: las verdaderos enfermos mentales con enfermedades que no pueden ser curadas pero si controladas, y el sector de gente como yo, que sólo quiere alejarse de la horrible realidad que nos rodea. Es obvio a cual fui.

En una sala habían varios jóvenes de casi mi misma edad mirando televisión, y en otras personas leyendo o durmiendo, no habían muchas chicas aquí, y sigue sin haber muchas chicas. Williams me empujaba a su oficina donde una mujer algo esbelta vestida con un uniforme blanco con algunas manchas de sangre y suciedad comenzó a revisar mis maletas. De casi 25 pantalones sólo quedaron 6, que eran los de algodón y sudaderas que usaba para actividades físicas. De 15 camisetas quedaron las que no tenían estampados, 5. Todas mis sudaderas y chaquetas se salvaron de ir a la caja con mis pertenencias. Tenía dos pares de botas y dos de converses, y justamente debí quitarme las botas que llevaba puestas, colocándome esas converse blancas que mi madre se había tomado la innecesaria molestia de lavar sin mi permiso.

Creí que todo eso de revisar mis pertenencias ingresadas había acabado, pero también iba de cuerpo. Casi a la fuerza me quitaron la chaqueta que tenía y la camiseta, que fue directo a la caja con mis demás ropas. Me agarraron de las muñecas, manchadas de sangre seca y me quitaron los jeans –que fueron a la caja como la mitad de mi maleta– junto a los bóxers luego de quitarme las zapatillas y los calcetines. Quedé desnudo en esa oficina sintiendo el viento que entraba por la ventana golpeando fuertemente mi piel.

¿Buenos tratos? Esa es otra cosa que aquí no existe.

Me arrojaron una bata blanca al rostro y unas pantuflas, me las coloqué antes de estar saliendo de la oficina y guiándome a los baños, los cuales habían vaciado antes de mi llegada. Me empujaron con fuerzas en una de las duchas y abrieron el agua fría, pegando en mi cuerpo con fuerza. Con unas esponjas que parecían ser más duras que rocas comenzaron a enjabonar mis piernas y brazos con lo misma brusquedad con las que estaban haciendo todo. Al momento de pasar por mis muñecas, volvieron a sangrar. Los cortes eran muy grandes y recientes, por lo que presentía que aprovecharían eso en mi contra.

El agua parecía enfriarse más cada minuto, y yo sentía que me hacía más débil al no emitir sonido alguno con cada raspón que esas esponjas generaban. Esto parecía el mismísimo infierno en la tierra.

Terminando de "limpiarme" cerraron el agua y me cubrieron con la bata, llevándome a los vestidores. Allí me vistieron con unos pantalones grises de mi pertenencia y una camiseta que en el pecho llevaba el nombre no conveniente del instituto, quizás para hacer saber a todos que era el nuevo con el que pueden jugar a verdadero o falso. Me dejaron solo unos segundos mientras buscaban el botiquín de primeros auxilios, esos segundos aproveche para colocarme las converse. En su regreso agarraron mis muñecas y con algodón y alcohol pasaron sobre los cortes para hacerme gritar, al menos sólo por segundos, en los que esas pequeñas gotas de sangre se secaban y eran limpiadas por Williams y Bárbara, sin cuidado alguno. Con gasa y cinta cubrieron todo corte que hallaron, presionando con fuerza la cinta para que no pueda ser retirada fácilmente.

Bárbara me dejó con Williams unos minutos mientras ella buscaba mis cosas, las cuales estaban en una caja. En ella sólo había 6 pantalones, unas 10 camisetas (algunas del instituto), unas converse negras, algunos libros que tenía, mi ropa interior y calcetines, suéteres, sudaderas, desodorantes de cuerpo, jabón, champú, una toalla, y un beanie gris que agarré y me coloqué en la cabeza.

Mientras cargaba esa caja Bárbara me mostró cada habitación del instituto, haciéndole un favor a Williams quien solía hacerlo pero que debía atender unos asuntos en la oficina. En la sala de recreación hay un televisor que sólo permanece prendido cuatro horas al día, una gran biblioteca con cientos de libros, y un estante con juegos de mesas. En el comedor hay varias mesas largas con bancos, solo sirven comida casi insípida, y una vez a la semana comida de verdad. Junto al comedor está la enfermería, un lugar muy transcurrido con frecuencia por los que más tiempo llevan aquí. Frente a la enfermería y el comedor están los diferentes consultorios con psicólogos, quienes parecer ser los únicos civilizados aquí. El en segundo piso están las habitaciones, la mía la 24 cerca de las escaleras hacia el comedor. Y los baños ya los conocía, y estos están cerca de la salida de atrás junto al comedor.

Al finalizar el recorrido, Bárbara me dejó sólo en mi habitación, por el momento no compartía con nadie pero podía quedar solo allí por un largo tiempo, ya que las demás habitaciones del lado oeste estaban vacías, y se fijarían en esos días si alguno se iba para cambiarme de cuarto.

En el cuarto habían dos camas con un edredón gris y sábanas blancas, dos pequeñas cómodas para la ropa, un escritorio, y una mesa de noche en el lado izquierda de cada cama. Un detalle muy importante son las ventanas con rejas y alambres de púas, cómo si fuera tan fácil saltar de un segundo piso que parece cuarto piso, y encima, caer sobre el césped que parece alambre saliendo del suelo. Prefiero quedarme aquí a que morir intentado salir con vida.

En la hora del almuerzo un chico rubio golpeó a mi puerta. Al abrirla vi que tenía una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de estar en este lugar tan horrible. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates, su piel estaba de un tono algo rosado, deducía que estaba nervioso, pero él la mayor parte del tiempo está nervioso.

— Hola—saludó con algo de timidez—. La directora Williams me pidió que venga a buscarte para el almuerzo—agachó la mirada—. Soy Niall, por cierto.

— Harry—me presenté saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— Mucho gusto—me dedicó una sonrisa de sus típicas.

El silencio nos acompañó hasta el comedor, donde había más ruido que gente.

— Puedo presentarte a quien quieras, conozco a todos aquí—ofreció Niall, sentándose en una mesa casi vacía al centro. Me senté a su lado.

— ¿No deberíamos ir a buscar nuestros almuerzos?—pregunté un tanto confundido.

— La cocinera nos traerá nuestros platos, pero, sólo por hoy. Mañana iremos a la fila como los demás.

— Tranquilo, no necesito mucamas.

La cocinera nos trajo un plato de fideos con queso, Niall le dedicó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer con rapidez, tal que parecía que se ahogaría.

— Liam Payne—dijo Niall de golpe, confundiéndome.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté, llevando mi vista hasta donde miraba él. Era un chico castaño y algo delgado, con unas grandes mejillas y un aspecto de asesino, estaba rodeado por unas tres personas que parecían doctores.

— Él es Liam Payne. No debería contártelo por apenas conocerte, pero tienes que conocer a cada uno y así saber con quién te conviene estar, pero...

— ¿Me contarás por qué cada uno está aquí?

— Exactamente.

— Bien.

— Liam es anoréxico y bulímico, es algo raro, pero está aquí por eso. Aquí lo tienen controlado, está en una habitación especial en la cual no lo dejan salir en los ratos libres por miedo a que vomite o a que comience en comer en exceso. Cuando come siempre lo verás con esos doctores. Posiblemente en unos meses se vaya, lleva aquí un año y seis meses, y aunque no lo creas mejoró desde el primer día.

Señaló a otra persona, prosiguiendo a contarme.

— Zayn Malik. Dicen que tiene problemas de personalidad, pero también se rumorea que casi mata a alguien en la escuela. No es muy sociable, sinceramente, pero puede llegar a serlo algún día.

Otra más.

— Michael Clifford, sufría depresión. En el pasado, porque ya está siendo medicado, y hace demasiado tiempo que no tiene una recaída. Sí, deberás estar pensando porque está aquí, pero es porque casi se suicida y su madre falleció, quedando solo con su padre que lo trajo diciendo que era un loquito.

— ¿Y ese chico?—señalé a un castaño sentado en la única mesa vacía. No pude ver muy bien su rostro dado a que tenía puesta una capucha.

— No sé su nombre, pero lleva aquí demasiado tiempo. Casi ocho años. No sé porqué está en este lugar, pero debe ser algo grave, problemas graves—hizo una rara mueca—. Esta institución era un hospital para sí, enfermos mentales, problemas de... mayor gravedad. Aquí, a veces, depende de lo que tus padres o tutores digan, te mantienen aislado de los demás paciente por un tiempo. Dicho esto parece que lo tuyo no es muy grave.

— Dos intentos de suicidio, auto-mutilación, depresión, el fallecimiento de mi padre, la indiferencia de mi madre, la mierda del mundo. Nada grave. Este lugar parece de película de las buenas. Ya imagino a alguien que sea sonámbulo deambulando por las pasillos durante la noche, o alguien haciendo ruidos extraños.

— ¡Se acabó el tiempo!—gritó alguien, y yo apenas había tocado mi almuerzo.

Obligados debimos levantarnos de nuestros lugares y dirigirnos a la sala de recreación. Allí Niall me siguió contando otras cosas sobre otras personas, o pequeños detalles del instituto, pero nunca nada sobre el chico encapuchado del comedor.


	3. Capítulo 2: "Vans negras."

Apenas llevaba una semana en IEMGD (nombre no conveniente del instituto). Y los tratos no eran tan malos. Hoy en día, casi un año después, puedo decir que los tratos son excelentes. Lo único que no es "excelente" es dormir por las noches.

Pareciera que el pensar estar en un lugar como de esas series de terror te da la idea de que estás en uno de ellos. Crees que de un día para otro las enfermeras solucionarán todo con electrochoques, o que un día te bañarán con una manguera gigante y te llenarán de talco. Pero no todos los lugares son iguales. Al principio esto parecía ser el infierno, pero día a día avanzó de a poco.

Lo único que no avanzó fue la hora de dormir. Por más que te estés friendo por el calor en las noches sentirás como la temperatura baja bruscamente al tocar la cama. Y esa persona que mantenía calientes mis noches (y mi cama) no está.

Y parecía nunca estarlo. Siempre se camuflaba entre los demás, y nunca esperabas que se encuentre cerca tuyo.

Era la hora de dormir establecida por las enfermeras. No tenía sueño en lo absoluto. Había estado hablando con Niall durante la cena, dándome a conocer a otros pacientes, pero nunca mencionando al chico encapuchado. Y cada vez que preguntaba por él, Niall no respondía mi curiosidad crecía cada segundo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave. Aún no tenía compañero como para preocuparme si cerrar la puerta o no. Mis cosas ya estaban ordenadas por la habitación, por la mesa de noche y algunas bajo la cama, sintiéndome cómodo, algo raro. La cama estaba hecha de una forma muy prolija, con un edredón gris cubriendo las sábanas y almohada. Levanté el edredón con cuidado junto a la sábana para poder acostarme. El colchón es algo incómodo pero no lo suficiente como para rodar por toda la cama, quejándome de no conciliar el sueño.

No tardé mucho en dormirme, tan sólo unos quince minutos. Y mientras tanto en esos quince minutos pensaba en cada una de las personas de las que Niall me habló en el comedor; la mayoría muy simpáticas que nunca imaginarías que pasaron por un mal momento en algún instante de sus vidas.

Dormí unas tres horas hasta ser despertado por unos ruidos extraños en el cuarto. No sabía si era mi imaginación, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, o eso creí hasta ver la puerta medio abierta. Cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido cuando el ruido se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba, pensé que se había ido pero seguía allí. Volteé a ver de quién se trataba pero recibí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, quedando inconsciente por minutos. Al irse y recuperar poco antes lo consciencia lo único que pude ver de esa persona fueron unas vans negras.

 


	4. Capítulo 3: "Por un libro."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry descubre quien lo golpeó.

Por la mañana durante el desayuno le pregunté a Niall si sabía de alguien que tuviera vans negras. Pero no respondió, sólo hizo un ligero encogimiento de hombros apenado por no contestar.

El chico encapuchado tenía un libro en sus manos y estaba descalzo. Tenía sus pies sobre la silla y sus piernas flexionadas, quedando sus rodillas frente a su pecho. Sólo comía una manzana y bebía agua, prestando total atención a la lectura. Iba una semana y aún no podía verle el rostro. Con eso sentía más curiosidad, pero él me hacía curioso. El misterio atrae.

Niall me hablaba de cómo le ganó a Liam en Monopoly, pero no le escuchaba bien, aún seguía aturdido por lo sucedido en la madrugada; seguía oyendo los ruidos, los pasos firmes recorriendo mi habitación de lado a lado. No suponía que fuera una de las enfermeras, porque no tendría el permiso ni razón para golpearme de la forma en que lo hizo. Pero tampoco suponía que fuera uno de los pacientes, porque ninguno podía tener una copia de las llaves de otra persona.

Cuando la hora del desayuno acabó me quedé observando cómo el encapuchado se iba a la sala con su libro, sus pies descalzos tocando el frío suelo de cerámica. No lo seguí a la sala pero por el umbral de esta vi como se sentó alejado de los demás, pude ver un mechón castaño sobresaliendo por la capucha.

Al notar como parecía acosar a un desconocido, fui a mi habitación en busca de mi libro favorito. Lo guardaba bajo mi cama por si tenía una noche de insomnio y ganas de leer, por supuesto junto a una linterna. Me agaché para agarrar ese libro pero no encontré nada, ¡nada! Y estaba seguro de que la persona que entró a mi cuarto por la noche lo robó, y también seguro

—comenzando a pensar con mayor claridad— de que el encapuchado tenía un libro con una bonita tapa roja como el mío.

Dios, estaba tan furioso por ese libro, en serio. Esa furia era más notoria que mis rizos; puños apretados, ceño fruncido, las mangas de mi camiseta algo subidas, caminar acelerado. Iba directamente a sala donde sabía que él estaba, las personas me miraban alejándose de mi camino. Me asomé antes de entrar y no estaba. Respiré profundamente.

— ¿¡Dónde mierda está el encapuchado!? —grité dando un ligero golpe en la pared.

— En el bosque —respondió una chica castaña señalando la puerta de salida al patio. Agradecí en voz baja mientras corría a la salida. Y allí en el patio vi como el encapuchado seguía leyendo a la vez que caminaba al bosque, y estaba vez no estaba descalzo, unas vans negras adornaban y protegian sus pies.

No lo podría imaginar si no hubiese ido a buscar el libro. Corrí hacia él, estaba ahogado en las palabras del libro. No notó los pasos acercándose a él. Me tiré sobre él, y lo que menos pensaba que sucedería era el hecho de que me golpeara, o que pudiera ver al fin su rostro.

Quedé debajo del chico cuando reaccionó. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y romper su respingada nariz, deseaba partir sus finos labios con un golpe, quería ver sus orbes azules llorando del dolor. Sádico, sí. Pero era él quien me estaba golpeando, sus movimientos eran rápidos, él demasiado fuerte para su pequeño cuerpo, pero nunca diría que más fuerte que yo. Lo volteé quedando ahora él con su espalda contra el césped. Sostuve sus manos contra el suelo para que no pueda golpearme, y a sus piernas las mantenía al costado de mis caderas para que no pudiera golpearme en los bajos e irse. No quería ser agresivo, pero él me había golpeado y dejado inconsciente por minutos.

— ¿Tú robaste mi libro? —pregunté casi a los gritos. Él no respondía—¿¡Tú me golpeaste en la noche!?

— No fui yo, fue el libro —dijo estúpidamente con una voz aguda.

— No estoy para bromas, imbécil —mascullé, apretando con fuerza sus muñecas.

— ¿Y si te digo que sí entré y te golpeé que harás? —rió con cinismo— No creo que me golpees si es que ahora mismo parece que me vas a follar por como me sostienes.

Lo solté despacio, y se levantó golpeando luego mi rostro. Lo agarré de las piernas antes de que pudiera escapar, tirándolo al piso y golpeando su estómago, quitándole el aire por segundos. Se recuperó y me dio una patada. Pasaron unos golpes más hasta que mi frente comenzó a sangrar y casi rompo su nariz. Y minutos hasta que alguien llegó a frenar la pelea que causé por un libro y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ustedes dos se van a la oficina de Williams! —gritó una enfermera mientras otras dos me separaban del chico al igual que con él.

Nos llevaron a la oficina de Williams, donde nos hicieron sentar. Y mientras Williams nos miraba las enfermeras curaban nuestras heridas. Oía como el chico jadeaba de dolor ante el alcohol que duplicaba el dolor que sentía en su nariz. Yo mantenía la postura.

— Respira por la boca unos segundos, Lou —escuché como decía la enfermera.

Las enfermeras terminaron de sanar nuestras heridas. El chico me dio una mirada con la que me decía cuanto me odiaba en este momento, o eso fue lo que entendí.

— Louis Tomlinson —comenzó Williams, levantándose de su silla para acercarse al nombrado—, ya te avisamos que un inconveniente más y te asignábamos compañero, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Pero yo no-, yo no hice nada!

—dijo Louis nervioso con una mano en su nariz. Asentí un poco mal por lo que hice.

— Fue mi culpa, yo me enfadé y lo comencé a golpear. Pero —fruncí el ceño observando a Louis— él otorgó el primer golpe.

— ¡Pero tú me empujaste! —exclamó enojado.

— Pero tú me golpeaste anoche —me crucé de brazos, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Se acabó! —con un libro Williams golpeó la mesa pidiendo silencio—Louis, compartirás habitación con Harry. Y Harry, no compliques las cosas como lo hace el señor Tomlinson que tendría que haber salido de aquí hace cuatro años. Un joven de 22 años debería tener auto-control y no actuar como un niño. Intenta, Styles, no actuar como este idiota para pasar seis, casi siete años de tu vida aquí.

Nos echó de su oficina. Louis me miró enojado antes de irse a su antiguo cuarto con una de las enfermeras y mientras tanto, yo fui a la sala encontrando a Niall colocando flores en el cabello de Liam. Era una escena muy tierna a decir verdad, y esa ternura debía mostrarse cada día aquí. Eso calmaría las ganas de irme de este lugar, ver feliz a Niall calma a cualquiera.

Tomé asiento cerca de ellos, observándolos enternecido. Ambos estaban sonrojados y se sonreían mucho, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Quería tomarles una foto y tatuarmela en la frente para ver tal escena cada día al observarme al espejo. Niall de a poco se acercaba al rostro de Liam y le dejaba un beso en la nariz, me sentí morir por tanta ternura. Chillé inconscientemente, girando ambos hacia mí, sus mejillas parecían tomates. Rodé los ojos.

— Creo que estoy interrumpiendo —dije, cruzando mis brazos.

— No-no interrumpes, Harry —dijo Niall verdaderamente nervioso.

— De cualquier modo creo que debo irme, tengo un problema que podría haberme matado con el que comparto habitación, ¿sí? Nos vemos en la cena.

Los saludé moviendo mi mano y corrí hasta mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude. Entré sin tocar la puerta a pesar de que Louis podría estar cambiándose de ropa o algo parecido, lo que sea no le daría privacidad dado que invadió la mía. Él ya estaba en mi cuarto, pero en vez de estar acomodando sus cosas revisaba las mías.

— ¿¡Qué carajo haces!? —pregunté realmente enojado, acercándome a él y quitándole una linterna de mi pertenencia. Lo agarré del cuello de su camiseta y rió.

— Das risa. Intentas parecer rudo pero no lo eres —escupió haciéndome enfadar. Lo arrojé al suelo, volvió a reír—. No te lo tomes a mal, Styles. Era broma, en serio.

Revisé mis cosas comprobando que todo se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente. Suspiré cuando estaba todo. No comprendía, me robó un libro pero ahora no robaba nada. Me senté en el escritorio, viendo como acomodaba las cosas en la cómoda que le pertenecía.

— ¿Eres cleptómano o algo? —pregunté, pero negué con mi cabeza al recordar que los cleptómanos roban sin ser conscientes— Claro, soy un idiota.

— No, no lo soy —me miró—. ¿Y tú, tienes algo que te hace enojarte por todo o algo? —fruncí el ceño. Rodé los ojos al ver que seguía con lo suyo.

Estaba siendo un completo idiota conmigo, era muy obvio que nunca podríamos llevarnos bien, con su sarcasmo, ironía y demás, pero era lo que yo creía en aquel entonces en que fueron todas peleas, la mayoría sin sentido. Pero yo también actuaba de ese modo muchas veces, algunas sólo para defenderme. Me levanté dispuesto a salir de allí y buscar a Niall, pero Louis me habló.

— ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

 


End file.
